


Dallon

by Bored11Bird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, lollipop chainsaw - Freeform, msi - Freeform, nerding out over MSI and lollipop chainsaw, this is michael mells diary and, um so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored11Bird/pseuds/Bored11Bird
Summary: May 22.Dear Dallon,I found this diary while searching for a CD of mine, so why not use it? Allow me to introduce myself, Dallon. (i have decided to name my diary).My name is Michael Mell, i am 16, i’m a dude, and i play the trumpet, guitar, the triangle, and i like to sing and listen to music.I guess the whole point of keeping a diary is to document your life, so i will tell you about my day today.





	Dallon

May 22.

 

Dear  ~~ diary,  ~~ dallon,

 

I found this diary while searching for a CD of mine, so why not use it? Allow me to introduce myself, ~~Diary~~ Dallon. (i have decided to name my diary).

My name is Michael Mell, i am 16, i’m a dude, and i play the trumpet, guitar, the triangle, and i like to sing and listen to music.

I guess the whole point of keeping a diary is to document your life, so i will tell you about my  ~~ today  ~~ day today.

I woke up at 6:47 exactly, and wore the following to school:

-my  ~~mindl~~ MSI shirt (it had the cover art for how i learnt on it. Very cool)

-My red hoodie (with Unknown pleasures on the back. Very cool)

-my earbuds because i couldn’t find my headphones

-black jeans (the ones with the pocket chain, very cool)

And i forget what shoes i wore. I had to run to get to the bus before it went off to school. Our bus only picks up people from my area, and early too, since where i live is a fair way away from my school. I picked a spot near to the back of the bus, put my bag below my seat, resting my feet on it, and decided to watch some youtube since there was free wifi on the bus.

I opened a new video of some gaming youtuber (who i didn’t know) doing a walkthrough of lollipop chainsaw. It had been twelve minutes before we got to the next stop. A boy who was a bit vertically challenged walked in with who i could only assume was his brother. He sat down next to me and his brother on the row seat next to us. They started arguing about something i couldn’t decipher since i had my headphones in, but eventually his brother rolled his eyes and scooched over to the window seat.

The boy looked over my shoulder (from now on lets call him short boy) and at my phone. After intently watching the video for a bit, he tapped my shoulder and asked me if it was lollipop chainsaw. I smiled and nodded. He smiled too, and i gave him one earbud. We watched the lollipop chainsaw video until we got to school. I said bye to him and went to class after telling him the name of the channel it was on. He told me he planned on watching the whole series. Jeremy and i had first sesion together. I had second session with shortie’s brother. Shortie’s brother sat with the emo kid and they seemed like good friends. Emo kid’s brother and i sat together. Not a bad kid, i must say. The rest of the day flew by pretty fast and now i’m looking for my CD.

 

* * *

 

 

May 23

Dear Dallon,

Today i wore the same thing as yesterday. The ride on the bus went the same as yesterday, except emo kid’s brother went on our bus today. He had bruises and scratches all over. He was with shortie’s brother. Shorty sat with me today. I learnt his name was Rich Goranski and he likes lollipop chainsaw. He’s, like, a superfan. He wore a blue and red and purple plaid shirt to school today. I also learnt that he has a lisp.

I had first session with shortie’s brother today, and i decided to talk to him. He’s short too, so i might call him shortie 2.0 or something. His name is Frank. He explained to me that he and his brother had different last names because their parents were divorced and he decided to have his last name legally changed to his mother’s last name.

Jeremy wasn’t here today, which i was sad about. I us ~~ s ~~ ually sit with him at break but today i walked around listening to Hey Tomorrow until i saw Rich and Frank sitting with emo kid and his brother. I sat down next to Rich on the bench. He must have took his plaid shirt off because he was wearing a blue tank top now. He looked nice in it. It suits him. I also noticed that Frank had painted fingernails. I talked to Rich about lollipop chainsaw (before he noticed my if patch and we talked about MSI) while Frank and emo kid (who’s name is actually gerard) and his brother (mikey, like me) talked about greenday. Well, mikey didn’t talk that much but he soon joined our conversation about MSI.

I left school early for an optometrist’s appointment and when i got home i called Jeremy. Apparently, his dad took him to the mall or something- i didn’t really understand any of it because jeremy must have been in a rush (he hung up quickly). And now i’m cleaning my room to find that CD, socks, and my headphones. Also, i am listening to MSI. how i learnt is still really lit, no matter how old it is.

After i wrote this entry, jeremy came over and apologized for the brief phone call we had. He gave me a new MSI CD, i think it was pink, and a copy of lollipop chainsaw. I asked him why he got a single player game and he said we could take turns. Not an explanation, but i took it. We played AOTD for a bit until he had to go home. I have been listening to the CD he got me and i’m now going to sleep because its 8:56.

  
  



End file.
